Capsule Plarail
In 2000, TOMY TAKARA made a series of Thomas and Friends wind-ups available in special vending machines (called Gacha) in Japan and Australia. In 2006, TOMY released the same series only available in shops in the UK, Australia and New Zealand. The Japanese range is bigger than the UK/AUS/NZ range. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denote items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions; Japan only) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Bill and Ben * Stepney* * Lady * Emily * Spencer * Harvey * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Freddie* * Mighty Mac* * Rusty * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Scruff* * Belle** * Flynn* * Den** * Dart* * Stafford* * Luke* * Winston* * Stephen* * Millie* * Connor* (coming soon) * Caitlin* (coming soon) Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * S. C. Ruffey* * Rocky* * Hector* * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle car** * Troublesome truck with stone load** * Sodor Mail Truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (all 3) Vehicles * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * Elizabeth * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Bulstrode* * Captain* * Other boats* * Harold* * Tiger Moth** * Jeremy* * Butch* Accessories * The Fat Controller, car, and tree* * Tom Tipper and the Mail Van* * Mr. Bubbles* * Cranky** * Ol' Wheezy** * 5 track pieces** * Turntable** * Pedestrian bridge** * Station** * Mountain track** * Engine Shed** * Owen* Gallery File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Bubble covered Thomas File:Wind-uptalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:Wind-UpAirplaneThomas.jpg|Airplane Thomas File:WindUpCheekyThomas.jpg|Cheeky Thomas File:WindUpClearCheekyThomas.jpg|Wind Up Clear Cheeky Thomas File:WindUpCheekyMettalicClearThomas.jpg|Cheeky Clear Metallic Thomas File:WindUpClearThomas.jpg|Clear Thomas File:WindUpGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Thomas File:WindUpMettalicClearThomas.jpg|Clear Mettalic Thomas File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of The Railway Thomas File:WindUpMettalicThomas.jpg|Mettalic Thomas File:WindUpPaintSplatteredThomas.jpg|Paint Splattered Thomas File:WindUpPartyThomas.jpg|Party Thomas File:WindUpSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:WindUpShinyThomas.png|Shiny Thomas File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:WindUpSilverTiredThomas.png|Silver Tired Thomas File:WindUpSuprisedThomas.png|Suprised Thomas File:WindUpSuprisedThomasWithBlackWheels.jpg|Suprised Thomas with Black Wheels File:WindUpThomasWithBlackWheels.jpg|Thomas With Black Wheels File:WindUpThomasWithBlackWheelsAndSiderods.png|Thomas with black wheels and siderods File:WindUpThomasWithNoSiderods.jpg|Thomas with no siderods File:EdwardWindUp.jpg|Edward File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Henry File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Wind-upJames.jpg|James File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Busy bee James File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Percy File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Chocolate covered Percy File:Wind-upPartyJames,Thomas,Percy,Edward.jpg|Party James, Thomas, Percy, and Edward File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Toby File:DuckWindUp.jpg|Duck File:Wind-upDonald.jpg|Donald File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Douglas File:Wind-upOliver.jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:BenWindUp.jpg|Ben File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic Emily File:Wind-upPartyEmilyandLady.jpg|Party Emily and Lady File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-up Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Wind-upMolly.jpg|Molly File:Wind-up Neville.jpg|Neville File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Rosie File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Transparent Rosie File:Wind-UpWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:Wind-up Billy.jpg|Billy File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|Patchwork Hiro File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Wind-UpBash.jpg|Bash File:Wind-UpDash.jpg|Dash File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Belle File:Wind-upDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BoCoWindUp.jpg|BoCo File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel10 File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:Wind-upDodge.jpg|Dodge File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-UpDen.jpg|Den File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Dart File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Stafford File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Wind-upFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Duke File:Wind-up Mighty Mac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Victor File:Wind-UpLuke.jpg|Luke File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Annie File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Clarabel File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Metallic Clarabel File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Troublesome Truck File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C.Ruffey File:Wind-upmailcoach.jpg|Mail Coach File:Wind-UpMailCoachredesign.jpg|Redesigned Mail Coach File:Wind-uptartanker.jpg|Tar Wagon File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tanker File:Wind-UpJetengine.jpg|The Jet Engine File:Wind-upRedNarrowGaugeCoach.jpg|Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-UpSkarloeyRailwayGreenCoach.jpg|Skarloey Railway coach File:SkarloeyRailwayCoachesWind-up.png|Skarloey Railway Coaches File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Trevor File:Wind-upMailVan.jpg|The Mail Van File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Butch File:Wind-UpElizaberh.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Jack File:Wind-upAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).png|Oliver File:Wind-upMax.jpg|Max File:Wind-upKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Wind-upByron.jpg|Byron File:Wind-upNed.jpg|Ned File:Wind-upIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Wind-upMadge.jpg|Madge File:Wind-upKevin.jpg|Kevin File:Wind-upMailVanSlippySodor.jpg|Slippy Sodor Mail Van with Mr. Bubbles File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:Wind-upWinston.jpg|Winston File:HaroldWindUp.jpg|Harold File:Wind-upTigerMoth.jpg|Tiger Moth File:Wind-upJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:WindUpselection.jpg|Metallic truck, Bertie, Jeremy, Fat Controller's car, Skarloey, File:Rheneas, Diesel 10, Mighty Mac, Emily, Percy, and Thomas File:Wind-upBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode File:Wind-upLucinda.png|Lucinda File:Wind-upCaptain.jpg|Captain File:Wind-UpFfarquhar.jpg|Ffarquhar File:Wind-UpBoulder.jpg|Boulder Mountain File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Wind-UpLighthouse.jpg|The Lighthouse File:Wind-UpChocolateFactory.jpg|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory File:Wind-UpSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Wind-UpSodorAirportwithJeremy.jpg|Sodor Airport with Jeremy File:Wind-UpSteamworks.jpg|Sodor Steamworks File:Wind-UpTrainsOl'Wheezy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy External Links * Official Japanese website * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise